


Roses and Gifts

by AriDesert



Series: Roses and Witchers [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: giving Rose some backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: It's been years since Rose started traveling with Geralt and she hasn't seemed to age a bit.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia & Rose (original character)
Series: Roses and Witchers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Roses and Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this for the sole purpose of explaining why Rose is still around when I eventually get to writing other parts of canon timelines? Absolutely  
> Did I explain it well? That part's up to you

The years went by and it wasn’t until a few months before they arrived in Blaviken that Geralt asked why Rose didn’t seem to age. 

They were settling down in the room they’d rented for the duration of their stay in the town, each working on little projects when Geralt brought up the fact that they’d been traveling together for almost eight years.

“You don’t seem to have aged any more than I have.” 

Rose hummed, fiddling with her pendant. “I suppose you want to know why.” 

Geralt didn’t say anything, but Rose knew him well enough to hear his answer without the use of words. She sat down on the bed, pulling her legs up and crossing them under her skirt. 

“My people are like witchers, or elves, I think. There are very few stories or records of any of us dying of old age, but many have been killed in disputes and accidents. According to my Elder, our people were once powerful influencers, but I think he’s confusing a few things.” 

Geralt regarded her, frowning slightly. “You don’t smell inhuman.” 

Rose laughed, “That’s because I am human, mostly. My mother was half human, the only thing she passed to me was the slower aging. My human heritage is why I was out in the woods when those drunkards caught me.” 

Rose pulled her pendant off and held it up for Geralt to see. It was a simple thing, a small piece of willow shaped into a raindrop with flowing patterns burned on. 

“My people use magic, for a great number of things, but when one is born without the ability to use magic we’re made one of these. They’re supposed to act as tools that we can cast some of the most basic spells with, and protection against the evil spirits of the world.” 

Rose smiled wryly and put the pendant back on, “If you can’t even manage with one of these, then the tribe doesn’t want you and strongly encourages you to leave.”

Geralt growled, “That’s-” 

“The way things are for them,” Rose cut him off with a shrug. “I appreciate you getting worked up over it, but you don’t have to. I knew it was going to happen the first time I failed to cast a spell with all the help I could get. Besides!” Rose turned to Geralt with a happy smile, “If I hadn’t been kicked out I wouldn’t have met you.” 

Geralt hmm-ed one of his oh so expressive hmms. “I don’t think you got a very good trade off.” 

“Nonsense,” Rose stood up and started rummaging through her bags, letting out a sound of triumph when she found what she was looking for. “I got the best trade off I could have wanted. Here.” 

Rose held out her hand, showing Geralt what she’d pulled out of her bag. It was another piece of willow, shaped into a rectangle, curved slightly to fit around a wrist. An image of a wolf howling was burned on. 

“Is this what you wouldn’t let me see?” 

Rose nodded, “I wanted the finished product to be a bit of a secret. It’s a bracelet, so it doesn’t tangle with your witcher medallion. If you want it.”

Geralt took the bracelet, inspecting it for a moment before holding his wrist out. “Help me tie it.”

Rose grinned, pleased that he had accepted the gift, and helped him tie it securely.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord if this was enough to entice you into chatting with me about Rose or Geralt or anything in general  
> https://discord.gg/gY9HGnJ


End file.
